Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 24th century. [[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]] personnel * See: [[IKS Bortas personnel|IKS Bortas personnel]] [[IKS Drovana|IKS Drovana]] personnel * See: [[IKS Drovana personnel|IKS Drovana personnel]] [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegh'ta]] personnel * See: [[IKS Hegh'ta personnel|IKS Hegh'ta personnel]] [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]] personnel * See: [[IKS Pagh personnel|IKS Pagh personnel]] Martok's father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers were. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) :Martok's father is called Urthog in several novels. Klingon Ambassador This Klingon Ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the Ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the Ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Assimilated Klingon ( ) Burly Klingon The Burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. Benjamin Sisko knocked him down, apparently to get to the barrel of bloodwine, but it was really because the Klingon was bragging about killing Sisko's classmate at the Academy. ( ) :The Burly Klingon was played by Robert Budaska. Drunken Klingon The Drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He head-butted O'Brien, who was in disguise, in order to expose Gowron as a changling. ( ) :The Drunken Klingon was played by Tony Epper. Towering Klingon The Towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He saw Odo who was in disguise as a klingon, with an emitter that he was going to use to expose Gowron as a changling. When he asked what it was, Worf told him that it was a Vulcan toy. ( ) :The Towering Klingon was played by John Lendale Bennett. '' Young Klingon The '''Young Klingon' was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. In order to get a better view of Gowron, he stood on a statue where an emitter, which was going to be used to expose Gowron as a Changling, was hidden. Odo in disguise as a Klingon asked him to move, when he refused, Odo grapped him and threw him to the ground. ( ) :The Young Klingon was played by Ivor Bartels. Klingon Assassin #1 This Klingon Assassin was one of two ruthless Klingon warriors loyal to the House of Duras. When Worf traveled to Qo'nos to contest charges of treason against his father Mogh, Duras, son of Ja'rod had them attack Worf's brother and cha'DIch, Kurn, and badly wounded him using a kut'luch. Duras later sent the assassins after Worf's new cha'DIch, Jean-Luc Picard, though this assassin was killed by Kahlest before he could kill Picard. ( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by regular stuntman Christopher Doyle. Klingon Assassin #2 This Klingon Assassin also served Duras and attacked Kurn and later Picard. Picard managed to fight second assassin off and kill him before dealing with the first. ( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by regular stuntman B.J. Davis. Klingon Bidder A female Klingon was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. ( ) :The Klingon bidder was played by Cathy Debuono. Klingon Chef * See: Deep Space 9 personnel Klingon Criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( ) Klingon Guard (Generations) This Klingon guard served aboard Lursa and B'Etor's Klingon Bird-of-Prey in 2371. He was killed when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. ( ) :The Klingon guard was played by Rif Hutton. Klingon Guard #1 (Reunion) The guard was a member of Duras' delegation on the USS Enterprise-D during the Rite of Succession. He showed Duras a message from Qo'noS about K'Ehleyr's attempts to get more information about him and his connection to Khitomer. ( ) Klingon Guard #2 (Reunion) The guard accompanied Duras aboard the K'mpec's ship after his death during the Sonchi ceremony. He carried a bomb implanted in his forearm with a molecular decay detonator. He gave his life in order to attempt to kill Gowron on Duras' orders. ( ) Klingon Head Guard The Klingon Head Guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. ( ) :The Klingon Head Guard was played by actor Robert Zachar. Klingon Helm Officer In 2371, this Klingon helm officer was serving on the D12-class Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Lursa and B'Etor. He was killed, along with the rest of the crew, when the vessel was destroyed by the Enterprise-D. ( ) :The Klingon helm officer was played by actor Brian Thompson. Klingon Helmsman This Klingon helmsman was serving aboard K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey in early 2368. He was on duty on the bridge of the vessel, when K'Vada took Jean Luc Picard and Data to Romulus and was quite amused when seeing the two Starfleet officers disguised as Romulans. ( ) :The Klingon helmsman was played by Guy Vardaman. Klingon High Council member This Klingon Council member served on the High Council in 2366. He took part in Worf's dishonoring ceremony. ( ) :The Klingon High Council member was played by Guy Vardaman. Klingon Maquis A female Klingon was a member of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell on Volan III in 2370. ( ) :The second edition of the ''Star Trek card game gives her name as M'vil.'' Klingon Officer (Alliance) *'See': Mirror universe people Klingon Officer (Deep Space 9) This Klingon Officer confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. The Klingon ordered Laas never to change forms in front of him. He said that Laas, whom he considered a founder, had the blood of Klingon warriors on his hands. When he drew his knife, Laas morphed a large knife in his hand. Odo restrained the Klingon officer, but his companion started to draw his knife, and Lass stabbed the companion, killing him. ( ) :This Klingon Officer was played by John Eric Bentley. Klingon Officer #2 (Deep Space 9) This Klingon Officer along with his fellow officer confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. During the confrontation as Odo restrained his companion, he drew his knife and attempted to attack Laas. Laas morphed a large knife in his hand and stabbed the Klingon Officer, killing him. ( ) :This Klingon Officer was played by Dennis Madalone. Klingon Officer (Generations) This Klingon officer served aboard Lursa and B'Etor's Klingon Bird-of-Prey in 2371. He wasn't too impressed with Tolian Soran and called him a petaQ when the El-Aurian returned to the bridge after torturing Geordi La Forge. He exclaimed "Qapla'" when his superiors, Lursa and B'Etor had managed to get hold of the Enterprise-D's shield frequency, but was killed when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed by the ''Galaxy''-class ship a short while later. ( ) :The Klingon officer was played by Guy Vardaman. Klingon Female Warrior This Klingon female appeared (briefly) on the bridge of the Enterprise-D in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker made a number of "gifts" to his fellow crew members to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant Worf he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the Lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge just as suddenly as she had appeared. ( ) :The Klingon Warrioress was played by stuntwoman Faith Minton. She was the first Klingon female seen in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, and was later given the name K'chiQ by the non-canon Star Trek card game.'' Vagh's guards Two guards accompanied Governor Vagh of Krios aboard the Enterprise-D in 2367. They first restrained Worf when he tried to stop Geordi La Forge from murdering the governor and later held Ambassador Kell restrained. ( ) :The left Klingon was played by regular stuntman B.J. Davis and the right by regular stuntman Chuck Borden, both uncredited. Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed